


Sweet Memories of Mine

by 4Kennedy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Archery, F/F, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theory is one thing, practical experience another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Memories of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



> Refers to episode 3x13 “Anchors”  
> Betaread by the fantastic lanalucy.

“You have to focus, Lydia!” Allison reminded her when yet another arrow buzzed through the air and missed its target. “You know all about the theory, never fail to give me advice…”

“The Mongolian Draw!” Lydia nocked another arrow and turned the bow sideways across her chest.

“Imagine the arrow going through the target.” Allison gave Lydia back her own advice.

Lydia glared at her before she shot and missed again. If Lydia hated one thing it was failure. 

“It’s not as easy as it looks.” Allison stepped closer, placing both hands on Lydia’s hips. “I’ll show you.” She pressed against Lydia’s back. Their warmth mingled. “Focus,” she whispered.

A flutter trembled in Lydia's stomach after the soft words brushed the shell of her ear. An uncharacteristic flush colored her cheeks. She blinked a few times then cleared her throat. “Ally, you’re not helping,” Lydia said, voice a little hoarse.

“I know, but an archery lesson isn’t the real reason we’re here anyway, right?” Allison’s hands wandered from Lydia’s hips to her stomach. 

Lydia could feel Allison’s lips pull into smile against her ear. She turned in Allison’s arms and interlocked her fingers behind Allison’s neck. “I was wondering how long you’d be able to resist me.” 

Their lips molded together.

The memories faded and Lydia was sitting by herself on a fallen tree trunk at their old secret spot - a picture of Allison and her in her hands. Tears moistened her face. “I miss you so much.” 

The End


End file.
